explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie X
' |image= |series= |production=6149-08 |producer(s)= |story=Gene Roddenberry |script=D. C. Fontana |director=Lawrence Dobkin |imdbref=tt0061027 |guests=Robert Walker Jr. as Charlie Evens, , Charles J. Stewart as Captain Ramart and Patricia McNulty as Yeoman Tina Lawton |previous_production=The Naked Time |next_production=Balance of Terror |episode=TOS S01E02 |airdate=15 September 1966 |previous_release=The Man Trap |next_release=Where No Man Has Gone Before |story_date(s)=1533.6-1535.8 (2266) |previous_story=The Naked Time |next_story=Balance of Terror }} Summary The cargo ship Antares docks with the Enterprise to deliver young Charlie Evans, the lone survivor of a crash on the planet Thasus 14 years before. The personnel of the Antares, Captain Ramart and Tom Nellis, seem unusually eager to leave, and when the Antares is destroyed, suspicion falls on Charlie. Aboard the Enterprise, Charlie begins to work "miracles." At first these are harmless pranks, kept in check by Kirk, whom Charlie comes to regard as a father figure, but when Yeoman Rand spurns his advances, she is erased from existance by the youngster. Various other ship personnel are victimised, and in his eagerness to arrive at Colony Alpha Five, Charlie assumes control of the Enterprise. In an attempt to tax Charlie's control abilities, Kirk switches on the starship's interior systems to their fullest extent. Then a shimmering alien face materialises on the Enterprise bridge, and identifies himself as a Thasian, come to take Charlie back. Despite Charlie's please, he vanashises along with the alien, doomed to spend the rest of his life on the bleak planet Thasus. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Why was the Antares described as a cargo ship in one scene and a science probe vessel in another? It’s either a cargo vessel equipped for limited scientific research, or a science research vessel using spare interior space to carry cargo. # How could Charlie overhear the conversation between Kirk and Food Services? His hearing must have been enhanced by the Thasians to ensure his survival. Equipment Oddities # The unusual behavior of the doors on the Enterprise during this episode. Charlie is most likely disrupting them without realising it. # Why does the light on Rand’s viewer go off when she switches the viewer on? The indicator might have been wired to act as a not in use warning. # Why didn’t McCoy sedate Charlie when the phasers disappeared? Either Charlie disposed of the sedatives as well as the phasers, or - more plausible - McCoy suspects that Charlie could be immune. Internet Movie Database Revealing mistakes # Spock can be seen blinking when he is frozen by Charlie.Spock may not be entirely frozen like the others, possibly due to an element of Spock's Vulcan physique. Character error # McCoy refers to Spock as "Doctor Spock" (not Mister). McCoy is probably being sarcastic. Continuity # When Kirk and Spock enter Rand's quarters, Charlie hurls them back against the wall. When Spock slumps to the floor, we can see that the set wall behind Spock's head has been damaged. However, in later shots in the same scene, the damage is gone. Charlie probably used his abilities to repair the damage. ' # When Charlie arrives on the Enterprise, Kirk instructs Yeoman Rand to show him to his quarters. Then later, he is in Sickbay and McCoy says that he will show Charlie to his quarters, which Rand should have already done.'McCoy could have intercepted the pair, in order to perform medical checks on Charlie. Nit Central # Mike Deeds on Monday, July 10, 2000 - 6:14 am: Rand refers to the "ship's stores". Why would a moneyless society need stores? I guess shoppers just go in and take whatever they want. Well, at least, shoplifting would be non-existent in the 23rd century. TomM on Monday, July 10, 2000 - 1:29 pm: Stores, as in "ship's stores," is often used as a synonym for "supplies" or the place where such supplies are kept ("stored"). GabeV - They use credits, like digital currency. They get paid but not in cash. "Scotty, you've just earned your pay for the week." "That suits me. I just bought a boat" # Todd Pence on Sunday, January 02, 2005 - 7:46 pm: Charlie reacts with surprise on his first sight of Janice Rand and says "Is that a girl?" We are supposed to believe that this is the first time he has seen a female. So . . . there were no female Thasians? The image of the Thasian which appears on the bridge at the end of this episode looks like a normal human male. Of course, as the Thasian explains to Kirk, he took that form so that he could communicate with him. But wouldn't the Thasians have done this with Charlie as well? KAM on Monday, January 03, 2005 - 1:38 am: There may be female Thasians, but why should they look like Human females? (Ignoring the fact that most females in the ST universe look like Human females, of course.) Logically there is no reason why alien females should have long hair & two noticable breasts. Notes Category:The Original Series Category:Episodes